


PAFs are Important!

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Fluff written from Angst, PAF, Platonic Affection, Platonic Affection Friend, Platonic Cuddling, highkey projecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Platonic Affection is important.
Relationships: Purely Platonic - Relationship, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 18
Kudos: 379
Collections: Anonymous





	PAFs are Important!

**Author's Note:**

> I recently got into a big argument with a friend and now I can't stop thinking about happy times in a sad way so I'm kinda sorta really projecting onto Tommy and Tubbo here.  
> All of these things really did happen except the personalized stuff that helps with characterization. Beyond characterization tho, all these events happened. I really miss my PAF and hope we can be friends again bc idk how I'll survive with out my PAF. 
> 
> Oh and this all purely platonic! I am basing this off of personal experience with a (once) close friend so don't take this as shipping! As both have repeatedly stated that they dislike it for crossing boundaries!m

"Tubboooo" the taller boy ~~whines~~ _says normally._  
"What Tommy?"   
The two boys are sitting with their friends on the gym floor.   
It is the week leading up to Christmas break, so the gym teachers have gone easy on them and are just letting them chill.   
"Come here." Tommy pulls Tubbo closer too him and wraps himself around the smaller boy like a koala.   
Tubbo just smiles lightly and continues chatting with his other friends, glad that Tommy finds him comforting. 

  
\--

  
The music was far too loud and none of the group could say they found it enjoyable.   
"Last just go in the hall!" Purpled calls over the music, and starts walking towards the doors. The rest of the group nods and follows.   
"It was so loud in there. I hate it." Jack sits against the wall in the abandoned hall, letting his head fall back in annoyance.   
The school was hosting a dance, so the boys decided to go as a group of friends instead of possibly risking embarrassing themselves trying to find dates.   
"Wish we'd stayed home. Could've played Minecraft." Purpled sits across from Jack, the thin hall making them not too far apart.   
"I could've played with my bees," Tubbo pouts and sinks to the floor in the middle of the hall, giving the group a triangle shape, dragging Tommy with him.   
The other two boys continue chatting about what they could be doing while Tubbo focuses his attention on his best friend.  
Tommy just lays down next to him, too tired to speak more than a quiet "please?" With a subtle motion to Tubbo's leg.   
Tubbo smiles and nods, not wanting to embarrass Tommy out of being comfortable.   
Tommy shifts so his head lies on Tubbo's lower thigh, using it as a cushion, and sighs tiredly.   
Tubbo starts lightly petting his hair, knowing the boy enjoys it when he's tired.   
Once Tommy is situated, Tubbo returns to the other two boy's conversation.   
Happy his friend will be able to rest comfortably. 

  
\-- 

  
They were celebrating Tubbo's birthday in the form of a sleep over, so they could play games all night.   
Eventually things started to wind down and everyone was getting a little tired, Tommy more than the rest.   
Tubbo was aware that he had spent all of the previous night awake editing a new video.   
So, it was no surprise to him when he looked over to see why Tommy had stopped playing to find him fast asleep.   
Tubbo quietly pauses the game and gets up to readjust his friend, he didn't want him uncomfortable.   
Tubbo slowly raised Tommy's legs over the arm rest of the love seat (a two cushioned couch for all you concerned lovelies) and took the controller out of his limp grip.   
Tubbo sat back down and adjusted Tommy's head to use his lap as a cushion like when he'd "steal his leg" when he was awake.   
Then he unpaused to complete the game with the rest of his friends who had used the pause as a bathroom and snack break.   
No one was surprised to see the two best friends in this new position, it's just how they were. 

  
\-- 

  
Tubbo was working sound crew on the play while Tommy was acting. The rehearsal dates had gotten mixed up so neither needed to be here but had already missed the bus, so they were told to sit in the back corner and do as they please as long as the were quiet.   
Tubbo is just aimlessly scrolling through Twitter when he feels a comforting weight on his shoulder.   
Tubbo glances over to see Tommy doing similar to him, staring down at his phone screen, responding to a post by Schlatt.   
Tubbo smiles at the taller boy hunching over a bit to fit his head into the juncture between his neck and shoulder, glaring at his bright slightly tilted phone screen in the darkened auditorium.   
Tubbo scrolls to find the tweet Tommy was responding to, happy that he missed the bus. 


End file.
